Collection
by Gaerdir
Summary: Collection of collaboration fics written by me and yamiyugi23. She's got half and I've got half. Enjoy!
1. Moving

Laughter and excited squeals of children reached Harry's ears as he stood leaning against the swing set in his Godson's magical primary school. His emerald green eyes twinkled with happiness like his old Headmaster's as the once boy hero now young man waited and watched for his smallest treasure that he thought of as family to come running towards him with large happy eyes and his pudgy small arms with his fingers spread wide in a silent command to be picked up.

As each child walked past him in their bright yellow school uniform jumpers while holding their parents hands Harry found worry entering his body more and more. There was no sign of his Godson. With worry for Teddy clouding his mind Harry walked forwards and towards the doors that would lead him into Teddy's classroom only to freeze half way when Teddy finally appeared through his appearance along with the teacher at his side made Harry's blood run cold in fear.

"Teddy?" Harry called out worriedly as he looked over Teddy's face only to find the normal excited expression that was on his face after school gone, "What's wrong pup? Is everything alright?"

Harry watched carefully as Teddy opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by the teacher who shot him a dark look.

"Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that young Theodore here is a werewolf," Mr. Thomas said snappily as he shot the five year old a dark look, "For the safety of everyone in this school, teacher, staff member and student alike I am afraid that he will no longer be able to attend this school.

"Because he is a werewolf?" Harry asked darkly as his eyes flashed dangerously only for Mr. Thomas to miss the expression, "He is dangerous to everyone around him all the time because he is not fully human?"

"That is correct," Mr. Thomas replied with a small sniff as he turned and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Then we will just have to agree to disagree then unless we want to start a duel in the middle of the playground," Harry replied stiffly as he reached out and pulled a shocked Teddy into his arms, "I can expect all of his school work, grades, transfer papers and such to be sent to us by owl without any damage to them or any problems?"

"I...I...yes Mr. Potter," Mr. Thomas stuttered out nervously, the war hero's behaviour had sent him for a loop, "No matter what you try to do through Theodore cannot join our school again, he is not one of the pearls we search for to help carve and shine into good members of the community."

Teddy watched and listened to his teacher only to wince in both pity for the man and at the hurtful words spoken to him. Knowing how protective his uncle Harry could be Teddy turned to face hi Godfather only to find himself staring into angry but calm emerald green eyes.

"Here that pup?" Harry said with a tone of pride in his voice as he hugged Teddy close to him, "They can't make you one of their so called pearls because you are already so much better than them."

At Harry's words Teddy found himself biting back his laughter as he watched his now ex-teacher begin to go pale and stutter. It was at times like this that Teddy remembered just how much his uncle Harry loved him.

"Uncle Harry, I want to go back home, remember that aunt Hermione had some important news to tell us?" Teddy said softly when he noticed his teacher's hand twitching in the direction of his wand, "I want to know what the important news is."

"Alright pup, let's get a move on then," Harry replied softly, he too noticed Mr. Thomas' movement and shot the man a dirty look, "And you call yourself a teacher? It looks like you need to go back to school Mr. Thomas."

Not giving the teacher time or a chance to respond Harry quickly scooped Teddy up into his arms, with Teddy holding onto his school backpack, turned around and walked out of the school grounds. As they went a small pleased smirk appeared on Harry's face when he caught the tail end of several new rumors and some new gossip about Mr. Thomas and his prejudice ways.

"Teddy, how do you feel about moving?" Harry asked suddenly as they stepped out of the school grounds and onto the street.

"I'm sorry, I know you have tried to send me to all of the schools in the area," Teddy replied sadly as he wrapped his arms around his school backpack, "I know it is my fault th-"

"It was never and never will be your fault pup so you can get those thoughts out of your mind," Harry said quickly cutting Teddy off, "It is the idiots around here for not being able to open their eyes and see that you are not really a monster...besides with you growing up and your aunt Hermione and I wanting to try to add another member to our small family I thought it might be the best time to find a new home."

"I...I would like that, I do not have any friends around here because they all bully me," Teddy admitted as he bit his lip nervously, "Do...do you think we could make sure that I would not be kicked out of school and I would have friends?"

"Sure thing pup, we can check out the local area first, with the summer holidays starting in the next week or so we have until September to find you a new school," Harry replied as they walked down the street heading towards their home, "If it is alright with Hermione how about we rent a small flat for a few weeks to see what it would be like living in the area?"

"Okay!" Teddy answered as he hugged his uncle Harry with a bright smile, it looked as if things were finally looking up for him, "Do you think aunt Hermione would mind taking me to the park during our time in the test area place so I could...test the park...to see how I get on with everyone else you know."

"I think she would not mind one bit," Harry said with a chuckle as they turned around the last corner only for them to come face to face with a large block of flats, "How about you ask her after we tell her what has happened at school today and she has told us about the important news she has to tell us?"

"Okay," Teddy chirped happily, already feeling much happier than he had when his uncle Harry had picked him up from school.

Feeling the excitement bubbling away in Teddy's small body Harry quickly checked the road for traffic and crossed over. A sudden squeal of delight from Teddy caught Harry's attention.

"It's aunt 'Mione!" Teddy squealed out happily causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in surprise, "And she has chocolate!"

"Ah, now that explains it all," Harry said dryly as he put Teddy down on the ground and allowed his Godson to run over to his wife, "Hermione my love, it looks like you have become Teddy's new favourite person for the next few minutes."

"It seems that way doesn't it," Hermione replied with a smile as she accepted Teddy's hug and gave him the chocolate, "I hope you can wait a few minutes to tell me all about your day Teddy but I have some important news to tell you both."

"What is it? What is the news?" Teddy asked as he quickly unwrapped his chocolate.

With a tender smile Hermione placed a protective but loving hand on her flat stomach, "It looks like our new family member we wanted is going to come along sooner than we thought."

XXX

"Honey, shouldn't you be resting? You're five months along…" Harry trailed off as he saw the expression on his wife's face. "Awww honey what's wrong?"

Hermione wiped her eyes. "It's this place… we've been here for four years… I remember how that spot -got on that ceiling up there… Ron was eating spaghetti, and-"

"And Fred and Ginny decided to surprise him… I never figured out how he jumped that high…" Harry marveled.

"Why did he take the bowl with him?" Hermione mumbled as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

Harry began to chuckle, and slowly Hermione smiled and began to laugh with him. Together they fell on the couch, laughing and holding one another, until finally, they quieted down and just looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going to miss this place." Harry admitted. "Even though we're going to Sirius's house… we bought this place, it's _ours_."

"I know, dear." Hermione lay a finger on his lips. "And it still will be. We can come here whenever we need to get away from our kids…"

"Yeah, there'll be a house full of 'em." Harry muttered as he drew his wife closer.

"Mmmm how many?"

"Uh, ten? Ten sounds good."

"Idiot. I'll be as bloated as a whale."

"You'll still be my whale."

"…"

"Harry that was so lame."

"I know."

XXX

"Ohhh Harry, you sonuva- " Hermione let out a deep gasp. "Don't you just sit there! You did this to me! Don't you dare think I'm going through with this again, you bastard!" She moaned again, gripping her husband's hand as hard as she could.

Harry winced. He could feel a couple of bones protesting his wife's death grip. He weathered it and moved to offer more words of encouragement as the final stages of labor were completed.

"It's alright, sweetie… You've almost done it… C'mon Hermione, honey, you've almost brought our daughter into this world. You did it, love." He whispered to her. Hermione smiled tremulously, before letting out a shriek of pain and falling silent.

The beautiful wail of a newborn baby split the air.

"She's a perfectly healthy baby, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. May I be the first to offer my congratulations?" The head gynecologist asked. Upon receiving their acknowledging smiles and nods, she continued. "May I know what you wish to name her?"

Harry looked at his wife's tired, drawn face, easily seeing the tremendous joy of holding her daughter in her arms. He gently lifted the sleeping baby into his arms and smiled at her expression.

"Lily. Lily Minerva Potter."

XXX

"But Uncle Harry, where are we moving to? Is Auntie alright? How's the baby? What's her name? Can we see them? When will they-"

"Teddy." At the sound of Harry's exasperated voice, the excited young boy stopped cold. "In order, we're moving to an older house of mine. I got it from my grandfather. Hermione's fine, just tired. Lily is her name, and she's been sleeping mostly. We'll see them after we move this stuff into the new place. They'll come home in a week or so."

Teddy shuffled his feet embarrassedly before grabbing the bag full of his stuff and marching forward.

"Teddy." At the sound of his name, the boy sighed and dropped his bag.

"What now, Uncle Harry?"

"Grab on. You don't even know where we're going."

Teddy flushed and trudged back, grabbing his father figure's elbow tightly.

As they turned and swept away, he could have sworn he heard Harry mutter "Bloody hell, was I ever this hyper?"

XXX

Teddy was half-asleep on the couch in the new house's drawing room when the door swung open and loud voices entered the still room.

Teddy blinked wearily before awareness entered his body, and he bolted as fast as he could to the corridor to the main door. Smiling tiredly at him was his beloved aunt, along with his madly grinning uncle and a slowly shifting bundle in his arms.

"Is that… Is that Lily?"

"Yes it is. C'mon Teddy, come say hello to your little sister!" Hermione coaxed.

"Okay! I mean she's not really my sister, more like distant cousin but I guess-"

"Teddy… you're doing it again." Harry kneeled and looked at his godson in the eyes. "Teddy, this is your little sister, Lily. There's no doubt about it." He looked at the dusty walls and fading wallpaper with a nostalgic look in his eye. "We're building a family here, Teddy, in this old house. And you're going to be their big brother."

XXX

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make yourself useful?" Hermione asked as she looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's just that every time I look at you in those, I can't help it." Harry sheepishly admitted. He moved towards her and began to softly kiss her neck. "Let's take a little break… loosen our collars, so to speak."

"Harry… although the idea is very tempting, we agreed not to start working on the family until we at least got the ground floor done… oooh that feels good." Hermione moaned as she weakly fought her husband.

"It's been two weeks, wife. I want you _now_." Harry growled, moving up to her lips.

"Uncle Harry, Auntie! Lily's woken up again!" Teddy said, running into the room.

Harry smiled and moved away from his panting wife, following the boy out the room, but not before turning and winking at her roguishly.

"Wait right there for me." He whispered before rushing away as a baby's cry came from the next room.

XXX

"It's been a couple of rocky months, but we've finished it all." Harry said proudly as he looked at the now-bright Grimmauld Place No. 12.

"I don't get it, Uncle Harry. Why didn't you just magic it into the way you wanted?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Well, Ted, there's something magical about building a home with your loved ones." Looking at his godson's confused face, he elaborated. "A home, not a house. Now we value this place more because of the amount of work we put into it. Understand?"

"Sorta…" Teddy replied dubiously.

Harry ruffled his hair. "You'll get it, when you find a pretty Veela girl and settle down with her."

Teddy made a face. "A girl? Why would I want a girl? What do you mean Veela? Is that some sort of clan? What do they look like? Do you know- "

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not _again_."


	2. Interruption

"I didn't! Okay, I did," was the very first thing that came out of Draco Malfoy's lips as he and his secret boyfriend, Harry Potter, hid in an empty classroom.

"Draco!" Harry growled out angrily, "Is there a reason why you suddenly came into my practical potions study group, threw something into the cauldron, grabbed me and dragged us out before running for cover in an…" He gestured angrily at his surroundings. "In an empty classroom?"

"I wanted to kiss you and feel your body against mine," Draco mumbled without thinking as he leaned against the closed door.

"You what?!" Harry shouted in surprise, making Draco wince and gulp. "I'm just going to ignore that. Stop mumbling and answer me, Draco! Why'd you do that?"

"I… I could have waited until after your study group, but then I heard about the potion you were going to brew today… and my worry got the better of me," Draco quickly said as he made up a lie on the spot. "When I heard about the potion, I just had to do something! I couldn't let that happen to you!"

"And by _that, _what do you mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow while folding his arms. "How can a Color Change Potion be dangerous to me? What would it do?"

"I… errr… Well, there is a little known fact about that potion… it can… it can actually cause people to turn into… owls! Yes, owls! It actually happened to my great-grandfather Abraxus when he…" At the sound of Harry clearing his throat, he continued to expand on the relevant part of his lie. "And once you've been turned into an owl, it also becomes very easy for you to pass on the affliction to someone else."

"Turning into an owl can be contagious?" Harry deadpanned. "And you get turned into an owl by drinking a Color Change Potion?"

"Yes! Your understanding is music to my ears!" Draco exclaimed in relief. On seeing this genuine reaction, Harry relaxed and decided to trust the platinum blonde in front of him. Draco was in fact more relieved that Harry had bought his lie, and continued. "The worse part of this horrible potion is that after an hour of being an owl you get turned into a chess piece! When you become a chess piece… if you don't get the cure within the following two hours, you're doomed."

"And...what is this cure?" Harry asked innocently as his anger and frustration slowly disappeared. "Do you think I need to take this cure just to be on the safe side of things?"

"I think it is for the best, love," Draco replied as a glint suddenly entered his eyes. "I know what the cure is… if you want me to, I could give it to you right now."

"Oh, do you have some on you? Is this a common occurrence then?" Harry asked innocently, unaware of what he had gotten himself into.

"Only for some people," Draco replied as he stepped away from the classroom door and towards Harry, prowling very much like a predator. "It won't take long, but if you want it, I can make it last… Just close your eyes, Harry… and I will give you the cure." Draco drawled.

Trusting Draco, Harry leaned against the desk he was standing in front of, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of Draco quickly moving across the room towards him. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as Draco's body pressed up against his and soft, but dominant lips pressed against his own. Harry pulled away, softly moaning.

"Draco," was all Harry managed to whine out softly before his lips were taken captive by Draco's once more, blood rushing south and north as his body began to react to Draco's magical lips.

Moaning into his boyfriend's lips, Draco silently applauded himself on a job well done; he knew at the end of this little escapade, Harry would properly realize that the little story about the harmful potion and contagious owls was just a way to get Harry out of his class and into his arms. The resulting retribution would probably be painful, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. As they explored each other's mouths, their bodies melting into one, Harry let out a startled, pleased gasp as he felt Draco's body rub against his, sparking emotions and feelings through his body, leaving him tingling.

"Dray," Harry whimpered softly as they separated from the kiss finally, gasping for breath. "Something tells me that was no cure."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Draco replied huskily as he pushed Harry on top of the desk he was leaning against. "Does it really matter? I'm not going to let it ruin our moment together… will you?"

"We do not get enough 'moments' together, do we?" Harry said, only to let out a soft gasp as Draco pushed him down flat on his back, and pushed up his top to show his smooth stomach and chest, "Draco...what if someone walks in on us?"

"They won't," Draco answered with lust clouded eyes as he climbed onto the desk with Harry. "They should be too busy running around the dungeons like headless phoenix trying to work out just what had caused that potion explosion, and clean up the mess."

"I-If you say so, Dray," Harry replied trustingly as he allowed himself to relax under Draco's magical touch, the blonde's finger dancing across his bare skin. "Dray?"

"Hush love, just relax and enjoy my touch." Draco said as one of his hands went higher and the other one went lower. "Just let me do all the work… you've been working too hard."

Not bothering to bite back a moan, Harry became nothing more than a puddle of pleasure under Draco's magical fingers. Lost in their activities, and becoming addicted to the sounds and touch of the other, neither of the two noticed as the door to their temporary hideaway opened, and a couple stumbled in, kissing each other just as furiously as the other occupants. And then, two startled gasps reached the boys' ears.

"H-Harry!" Hermione's shocked voice echoed in the class room, causing Draco to freeze and Harry to begin desperately trying to push his shirt down. Draco instinctively threw himself on top of Harry, using his body to block Harry from their view. "What are you doing here?"

"MALFOY!" Ron suddenly shouted out in shock, "What are you doing on top of Harry!"

"We were making out before you so rudely interpreted us," Draco said simply causing Harry to blush bright red and Hermione and Ron to gasp in surprise, "So if you would not mind...get lost."

Without further ado, Draco turned and mustered up all his courage and kissed Harry ferociously, studiously ignoring the gaping faces of the other two Gryffindors in the room.

Hermione meekly pulled the catatonic Ron away as she decided to interrogate her best friend later.

XXX

The crackling of a dying fire was the only sound heard in the room as Harry continued to poke the burning embers in the fireplace quietly as the other occupants remained in quiet contemplation.

"So you're telling me, Granger, that you and the Weasel got together earlier this year, and no one noticed?" Draco asked doubtfully. "I didn't know that ginger over there could keep his mouth closed long enough."

"Oye! Malfoy! I'd like to know how the hell you got your filthy hands onto Harry!" Ron roared. "I can't believe all that bullshit you just said! He must have bewitched him, Hermione! We've gotta break Harry out of it!"

He struggled to get out of his chair, but the content woman in his lap roughly shoved him down.

"You think Draco could actually catch Harry in an enchantment?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You know how hard it is to get the drop on Harry now!"

"And yet we did earlier this day…" Ron pointed out, before turning a nasty shade of puce once he remembered exactly what he had seen his best friend and worst enemy doing together.

Harry finally reacted at this, twitching and blushing darkly. He stared deeper into the flames in front of him. He was embarrassed that his two best friends had found out like this; he had been deathly afraid of how they would react to his newly found homosexuality.

He was relieved to see that they seemed to be slowly moving towards acceptance. Ron, now standing with Hermione between him and the blonde Slytherin, seemed to be taking a bit harder than his girlfriend, but everything was going to be fine.

"Malfoy… and Harry? They were… Hermione, they were… Oh Merlin's saggy left… Hermione, Malfoy and Harry were…"

"Yes, Ronald, they were snogging the daylight out of each other. Grow up will you?" Hermione said crossly. "This is your best friend you're talking about. You know, the one who's back you guarded for seven years now?"

"I know, Hermione, he's not the problem! Why Malfoy?" Ron half-shouted.

The remaining three stared at him incredulously.

"You mean to say, Weasel, that you have no problem with Harry being a poof, but you have a problem with him being with me?" Draco asked, shocked.

Hermione just looked at her boyfriend with an odd look on her face. Harry grinned on seeing that look.

"He never ceases to surprise, does he, Hermione?" He asks, reading her mind. "You think you've got him all figured out, but then he does something like this." He grinned happily, with just a hint of pride. "Shows you the value of a Weasley all over again, I s'pose."

Ron got over his embarrassment and was about to speak out against Draco, when Harry silenced him with a simple gesture. He slid over and grasped Draco's hand tightly, entwining their fingers tightly.

"Ron." Harry spoke, quietly. "I love him."

At this, all of the lanky redhead's bravado seemed to disappear and he adopted a defeated air.

"Why, Harry?" He asked with a hoarse voice. "After all he did, why Harry? You know how he was? Remember how he treated Hermione?"

"People change, Ron. He didn't know any better." Harry reprimanded firmly. "I _know _him, Ron. He's not that kind of person anymore." Harry fell silent as his boyfriend stepped forward.

"Ronald…" Draco paused, and looked at the silent boy's girlfriend. "He-Hermione. You two are the closest thing to a family that Harry has got." He took a deep breath. "Your approval is very important to him. I may not be a person you like, but you must understand one thing." Draco began to speak faster and with more passion. "I _love _Harry. He is one of only two people in my life that I can say that about. It may seem wrong to you, but I feel that… He and I, we click. I'm sure you understand what I mean." He gestured at the close embrace they had subconsciously shifted into as he began to speak.

"Y-you will take care of him, yeah?" Hermione asked him tearfully. "We've been his family for so long, Draco, so long. It's hard for us to trust him with people outside of the family… and you've been our enemy for just as long… but he seems so _happy_ with you." She cried, looking at her shocked best friend. She looked back at his boyfriend. "But remember, Draco… we're still his family. If you hurt him…"

Draco backed away a little, his hand rising up defensively in front of himself. "Woah, woah. Don't you worry about that, woman!"

Ron stood silently for a little while longer, observing the slightly shorter man in front of him with calculating brown eyes sharpened by war. Draco subconsciously stood a little bit straighter as he felt himself be silently tested.

Ron's deep, controlled breathing was all that was heard, before he took a deep breath, and muttered. "I've gone barmy, I have."

He cleared his throat and looked down his nose to intimidate the blonde man waiting for his response. "I never thought I'd say this, Malfoy… If you hurt Harry, I'll hunt you down and break every bone in your body twice before turning you over to the Weasley family. And that's after Hermione's through with you." He glared for a moment longer, before turning towards the door. And then he gruffly said, "But for now, welcome to the family, Draco."

Draco let a wide grin split his face as he turned to engulf the relieved Harry in a tight hug, before bending down a bit further and meeting Harry's lips with his own.

"Oye, oye! None of that in front of me for a while, right? Bloody hell! Harry and fucking Draco!" Ron muttered as he grabbed Hermione's hand and strode out the room.

Harry and Draco shared an amused glance and followed the redhead.

Harry shouted out to his best friend. "Ron, y'know, that's my sister you've got there. Just what are your intentions?" He laughed wildly on seeing Ron's rapidly paling face and Hermione's amused smirk. "If you hurt her, I'll hunt _you _down and break every bone in your body _thrice_." He said menacingly. But then he cheerily added, "But you won't, will you?"

Ron shook his head quickly, before cracking a rueful smile. "Guess we should've told you sooner, eh Harry?"

Harry grinned back. "I knew all along! I got tired of feeling like the third wheel, so I went and found myself a boyfriend!" At their gaping faces, he tapped the side of his nose knowingly, and said, "A wizard never reveals his secrets." He strolled calmly by and disappeared around the corner.

As the remaining three looked at each other confusedly, wondering why Harry had made an escape, they could distinctly here approaching footsteps and an angry voice.

"There they are! Good job, Mrs. Norris, you caught the rascals! Leave me a potions mess to clean again, do you, Weasley?! And Granger, too! And even the Malfoy prick! Yes, you'll be punished severely for this explosion, you miserable brats!" Argus Filch shouted in triumph as he closed in on them.

The three began to run as quickly as they could.

"Granger… remind me to… _punish _Harry next time we meet, eh?" Draco scowled as he ran for his life.

Hermione merely chuckled and ran faster.


End file.
